


colors fade (and change inside my mouth)

by starry_eyed_knight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, logan pining without realizing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_knight/pseuds/starry_eyed_knight
Summary: Logan feels in colors.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	colors fade (and change inside my mouth)

Roman’s favorite color is red. He makes it as obvious as he can; he wears red constantly, he uses red pens, all his notebooks are red.

Logan doesn’t feel red when he thinks of Roman.

He’s always connected colors to people and places and things. Usually they’re fairly reasonable connections; his room feels green, because it’s filled with green plants. His best friend, Patton, feels light blue, because he often wears light blue clothes.

So, according to that logic, Roman  _ should _ feel red, but he just doesn’t, and Logan cannot understand why.

Roman feels pink. The soft pink of clouds at dusk and cotton candy at the fair.

Roman feels yellow, like the light that pours through the kitchen window early in the morning.

Roman feels green. A fresh, dark green, like the tree in the backyard after that storm last summer.

Roman feels blue; the dark blue of a clear night sky when the stars are out and shining.

Roman feels like the colors of Logan’s favorite memories, and- oh.

_ Oh _ .

Roman doesn’t feel red and Logan suddenly understands why.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @starry-eyed-spectre


End file.
